


超人女孩

by Jokie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: 原创故事集第二篇





	超人女孩

0

柯蒂斯第一次受伤是在小学，他在塑胶跑道上摔了一跤，细碎的石英砂嵌进他膝盖里而皮肉留在被太阳晒得滚烫的塑料草皮上，直到比利扶着柯蒂斯到医务室为止他的膝盖都在滴滴答答往长过脚踝的运动袜子里渗血。  
柯蒂斯之后就很少再受伤。  
再之后他就没在足球队了，再之后在台上唱歌这件事就不太容易让他受伤了。  
你给吉他插上扩音器，站在话筒前面，比利在你身边大喊一二三四，然后本尼·贝克尔开始疯狂敲鼓，你弹吉他，你唱那些多半不符合语法规则的歌词，台下有人冲你尖叫。  
有一次一个观众丢了一个啤酒罐头上台，被本尼用犬齿扎了两个洞吮吸着喝完了——如果那个罐头砸到柯蒂斯的话柯蒂斯第二次受伤可能是一个肿块。  
但那个罐头没有砸到柯蒂斯，那不是他第二次受伤。

柯蒂斯第二次受伤比第一次严重得多，但情形相差无几——比利扶着他一瘸一拐往室内走，他的鲜血滴滴答答渗进布料里。这次的伤口在腹部，散弹枪细碎的弹丸嵌进他的皮肉，击穿他的脂肪，天知道有没有钻进他的内脏里。他的视线模糊，而他一瘸一拐走进来的这个地方灯光昏暗暧昧，他什么都看不清。

比利会解决的，他想，他总能帮他摆平所有事情。  
他可以放心地失去意识。  
“你别他妈给我晕过去。”比利朝着他喊，柯蒂斯快要闭上的眼睛赶紧睁开。  
看来比利不打算帮他摆平这件事。  
闭上眼睛再睁开他看见一个巨大的自行车打气筒那么大的黑人阴茎，前一分钟他连自己在哪儿都看不清而现在自行车打气筒那么粗壮的黝黑阴茎上突起的血管都根根分明历历在目。为什么会有一根阴茎往自己脸上杵，他想，这没道理。然后柯蒂斯看见那根阴茎接着一只手，肤色和阴茎不同，那只手包在格子衬衫的袖子里连接在穿着格子衫的瘦削年轻人身上，年轻人挥舞着那根被格子衫袖子包裹的手臂，就是那根手臂把打气筒那么粗壮的阴茎往他脸上捅。  
比利一只手撑着他不住往下滑的身子另一只手还要阻挡扑面而来的黑色阴茎，真的是很忙很添乱的场景了，然后柯蒂斯听见本尼威胁要对阴茎侠开枪比利才终于有空两只手抓着柯蒂斯的腋下，费了好大力气把他推上展示着各色假阳具和飞机杯的玻璃柜台上躺着。  
而柯蒂斯，柯蒂斯只是用尽全身力气睁开眼睛，为了不晕过去他眼皮撑得高高地，像是在和天花板和空气玩什么赌注相当高的不眨眼游戏，展示柜台上空摇来晃去的聚光灯又刺眼又热，不一会儿柯蒂斯的脸上就全是眼泪了，弄得他嘴唇都湿漉漉的。他吐了两口唾沫想要冲掉咸味的眼泪，但唾沫尝起来有铁锈味，而且他好像吐了很多唾沫，弄得他自己咳嗽了起来。  
你尝试过咳嗽的时候努力睁开眼睛吗，老天那真的很难受。柯蒂斯咳得越来越厉害，铁锈味的唾沫吐个不停，而比利的声音听起来越来越远。

这是柯蒂斯第二次受伤，金属子弹四散在他肚子里，假阴茎砸在他头上，本尼威胁着要杀了谁，比利尖叫着把豹纹情趣内衣按在他肚子上，他咳出铁锈味的唾沫，没完没了地咳，然后像谁拔掉了显示器电源一样一切戛然而止。

 

1

他们说你死之前会先回到你出生的那一刻，那些你婴儿时期的记忆，脏兮兮从妈妈双腿间出来看到世界的第一眼，那些成年后毫无印象的记忆，会全部浮现在你眼前。  
那如果你最初的记忆是摇滚乐和脏话呢？  
柯蒂斯出生的时候他妈妈让他爸爸把Joy Division的Love Will Tear Us Apart声音开到玻璃窗瑟瑟发抖的音量，嘶声竭力地叫骂着让助产妇不断划十字的脏话  
操。  
操。  
操。  
上帝啊。  
耶稣基督。  
操。  
圣约翰是婊子养的。  
拉撒勒斯谎话连篇。  
耶和华是个大骗子。  
操。  
玛丽亚啊。  
柯蒂斯终于出生的时候他妈妈已经挨个问候完了旧约里的每一个人物，新约才刚刚开篇。他撑破了她妈妈的阴道口，最终在阴唇上留下一道丑陋的疤痕，那之后他妈妈甚至不能好好走路，冬天会像个瘸子一样步子一高一低。

从柯蒂斯有记忆开始这道疤痕就经常出现在他和妈妈的对话里，通常以他做错了什么事开头，以他多不值得这个疤痕为结束。而他那个把Joy Division开到震天响的爸爸，肯定是爱他妈妈多过他孩子了，他父亲老丹尼在柯蒂斯的母亲黛比最后的近十年生命里，尽自己的全力将这个牺牲了火辣身材给他生下孩子的女人宠上了天。在多本育儿手册都强调需要父母关怀的那些年里，柯蒂斯的父母也执拗地将他丢给不同的临时保姆然后出去享乐，直到醉醺醺地回来。很多年后柯蒂斯躺在沙发上做白日梦时还是会梦到父母从大门摇摇晃晃带着酒气走进来，听见母亲的笑声和高跟鞋被丢在地上的声音，然后他的临时保姆会说“霍普先生霍普太太，那我先走了”，然后老丹尼会叫他去把门关上然后赶紧睡觉。但夜晚对丹尼和黛比来说还没结束，柯蒂斯经常扒着门缝看见黛比和丹尼的派对转移到弹簧生锈的床垫上继续。  
有那么一段时间还是小男孩儿的柯蒂斯觉得自己可能是透明的，因为周围的人似乎都看不见自己。  
他这么觉得也是有道理的，首先丹尼和黛比，全世界最该注意到他的一男一女对他视而不见。那些过客般的保姆们，大多都是十几岁的高中女生，在短暂地逗弄过柯蒂斯之后她们通常会打开MTV或者整夜打电话聊天，只要柯蒂斯乖乖呆在自己的幼儿栅栏里她们连头也不会抬。  
但对于一个八岁的孩子来讲，给小婴儿设计的护栏太过于狭窄了，实际上柯蒂斯如果愿意的话完全可以手脚并用从这个牢笼中越狱出来。但柯蒂斯乖乖呆在里面，除非需要上厕所连声音都不出，并不老实的高中少女们会带着自己的朋友来雇主家开派对，柯蒂斯就在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐里乖乖呆在自己的囚牢里，等着谁喊一声霍普先生和太太要回来了然后派对结束他的父母会醉醺醺地回来然后继续另一个派对。

2  
柯蒂斯九岁那年，明蒂·史蒂文森开始取代之前来来去去的临时保姆们成为丹妮和黛比的电话列表首选。明蒂十八岁，高中刚毕业，还不打算正式工作，靠着无数份兼职养活自己和脾气不太好的男朋友，住得离霍普家很近，最重要的是随叫随到。相比起别的女孩子来说，柯蒂斯相当喜欢明蒂了。首先明蒂对柯蒂斯蛮好，她打开MTV的时候会让柯蒂斯和她一起坐在沙发上而不是把他放进栅栏里，其次明蒂有时候会站起身来跟着音乐起舞。  
明蒂会从沙发上站起来，跟着莫利库的《girls，girls，girls》扭动身姿。她挡在电视前面，让柯蒂斯看不见MTV，但柯蒂斯甚至不介意这个，他更愿意看着跳舞的明蒂。这个年龄是他两倍大的女孩扭动的身体让他燥热难安，他在皮沙发上夹紧了双腿，感觉到短裤里随着心跳，音乐，鼓点一起的律动，像是有一条血管从心脏连接到了自己的阴茎，让他的小弟弟变成了一条有了自我意志的蛇，而明蒂就是那根控制着蛇舞动的魔笛。  
有一天，明蒂显然是发现了柯蒂斯裤子里的小秘密。  
“你喜欢我跳这个？”明蒂问他。  
“什么？”柯蒂斯说。  
“我是说跳舞，你喜欢看我跳这个舞？”  
“我不知道。”柯蒂斯说。  
明蒂凑了过来，柯蒂斯闻到少女身上因为舞蹈而微汗的味道，她俯下身，汗湿的头发扫在柯蒂斯脸上，她在柯蒂斯裤裆摸了一把，然后笑了。  
“看吧，你喜欢的。”明蒂笑着说。  
明蒂说，你喜欢是好事，你喜欢说明我擅长干这个。  
明蒂说她要去尝试一份新的工作，也是是跳舞，会给她挣很多钱。  
柯蒂斯坐在沙发上，比他大十岁的少女手放在他裤裆，跟他说“你给了我莫大的鼓舞”。  
过几年这个画面会再次出现在柯蒂斯面前，他会坐在一个单人沙发上看着明蒂跳舞，那时候的明蒂会逐渐脱到一丝不挂然后把手再次放上他裤裆。  
但那时那刻那样的画面尚未发生，九岁的柯蒂斯只是默默坐在那里，对裤子里发生的状况茫然不知所措。  
他对此担心过一段时间，踌躇着想着什么时候总得问问妈妈，妈妈也是女孩子，妈妈会知道为什么明蒂的手一摸那里他就浑身烫了起来。  
但柯蒂斯始终没找到合适的时机，小男孩在踌躇中渐渐把明蒂和她的手当成了自己的小秘密。他会在被窝里把自己的手当成明蒂的手，他会把自己的手放到裤裆，然后伸进去，做一些明蒂没有对他做但他希望发生的事情。  
被窝里的事情进行久了，柯蒂斯就不太想要和妈妈谈这件事了。

3.  
柯蒂斯有时候想起后来发生的一些事情，会觉得或许他早一点问过母亲的话，他会对性的认识稍微健康一些。他后来可能就会对女孩们好一些，而不把她们都当成没脑子的蠢货和诱惑人的女妖。  
但他毕竟是没来得及去问黛比为什么他会想着明蒂的手，明蒂的头发，明蒂的圆圈耳环在她金发旁摇曳的样子，明蒂舞动的腰肢和大腿，她的声音，然后他就兴奋得爆炸了，小男孩的阴茎硬得在内裤里摩擦得难受。  
他那时没来得及问黛比，也不会再有机会了，他心里很清楚这一点。  
在一个秋天雨季，会打湿你头发跟肩膀，但你觉得撑伞会有点多余的那种雨下了快一个星期，黛比和丹尼在家里呆了快一周后黛比说她受不了了她得去玩，得去听她喜欢的那个朋克乐队在银河酒吧的演出。黛比在家里呆了快一个星期因为她走路一瘸一拐地，生下柯蒂斯的那个地方痛进了骨头里，她在家里又把圣经里的名字从旧约骂进了新约。  
本来该去问妈妈那个重要问题的柯蒂斯，非常明白在妈妈走路一瘸一拐的那几天最好不要惹她生气，甚至最好别出现在她面前。所以柯蒂斯问不了他妈妈那个问题，他这么告诉自己，你问不了她，问了也改变不了什么。  
雨就那么下了一星期，然后黛比从报纸上看到the bumps要来海滨市，黛比跟丹尼说无论如何也要去。丹尼有点担心，但最后还是跟老婆说了“好吧”，黛比出门前磕了止痛的可卡因然后还带了一小包去酒吧，然后黛比和丹尼淋着软绵绵的细雨去了银河酒吧。  
他们跟柯蒂斯说今晚没人照顾你，你最好安安静静呆着，早点睡觉。  
柯蒂斯躺在被窝里对着门缝那道光里的两个影子做了个点头的动作。  
黛比和丹尼出门了。  
然后柯蒂斯跳出被窝跟了上去。  
九岁的小男孩跟在撑着同一把伞的黛比和丹尼后面，轻易就钻过了地铁口的栏杆，躲在一件件大衣后面不让黛比和丹尼发现他。  
柯蒂斯跟着黛比和丹尼在第三站下了车，塑料鞋底和薄薄的那层雨水不断溅起水花，打湿了他的小腿。但还好，黛比虽然不算一瘸一拐了但总归不会走的太快，九岁男孩还算是跟得上他的爸爸和妈妈。  
他们来到银河酒吧的门口，门口贴着the bumps的海报，已经排起了长长的队，丹尼和黛比走到街道拐弯的地方找到队尾，而身高恰好在女孩们裙底的柯蒂斯，逃过了门口安保的眼睛从一排排裙底下钻进了银河酒吧里，比黛比和丹尼先一步到了the bumps表演的舞台跟前。  
表演马上就要开始了，但酒吧还没放人进来，稀稀拉拉几个工作人员在舞台周围调试设备，柯蒂斯趁机藏进了舞台下面，掀起脏兮兮的布帘躲了进去。差不多就在他躲进去的几分钟之后，他听见大门的锁链被摘下的声音，然后高跟鞋的声音和酒精的味道就涌进来了。  
在他的头顶，开始有脚步走来走去，有人拖了条凳子上来，他听到了有人敲鼓的声音，鼓声时断时续，有人在交谈，然后鼓声又响了起来，这次声音比前一次紧实些。然后有别的声音，他知道那是吉他，台下人声渐渐多了起来，有人吹口哨，女孩们开始对着台上断断续续的声音发出尖叫，有人在喊“the bumps！”。  
然后有人在他头顶喊了声“we are the bumps！”，然后更多的尖叫，更多的吉他，更多的鼓，有人开始唱歌，所有的声音让他四周都震动起来，像忽然开始了地震而他正好被放在震中。透过布帘的缝隙，他见起舞的人们，在震耳欲聋的朋克音乐里像纪录片频道里祈雨的土人。他看见黛比的红鞋在布帘不远处，丹尼的那双肮脏的匡威板鞋在旁边，两双鞋不停舞蹈，像活物失去了控制。  
奇怪的是，疯狂的人们并没有让柯蒂斯害怕，他头顶的音乐让他觉得安全，他喜欢那个唱歌的人的声音，他喜欢他说的那些话。  
“这首歌叫still water"  
他说。  
“这首歌献给那个，水都停止流动的破地方。”  
他说。  
“1，2，3，4”  
鼓声响了起来，然后是吉他，旋律凶猛而充满速度。  
他唱。  
“still water city your water is fucking still"  
"still water city your life is a living hell"  
"still water city your hiar got no style"  
"still water city your mommy is a bitch don't know when to shut her mouth"  
柯蒂斯能感觉到自己手臂上细细的小绒毛纷纷立了起来，他忘记了自己是为什么来这里，他的脑子里只剩下音乐，只有音乐。  
歌手继续唱。  
“thought ya papa's gonna save ya"  
"thought ya friends' gonna get ya"  
"thought little kittens' gonna heal ya"  
"nah"  
柯蒂斯又想伸手进自己裤子里面了。  
“nah”  
但他忍住了。  
“nah nah nah nah nah”  
他将身体贴紧地面，让音响带来的震动传达到他的全身。  
“still water city your water is fucking still……"  
歌手继续唱。

4.  
那天的最后一首歌叫做Rewrite，歌手说这首歌献给一个他认识的蠢蛋。  
“他总以为故事重写一次就会有转机，”歌手说：“我告诉你们，人生只有一回，你最好活得认真些。”  
这回柯蒂斯觉得他说的不对。

5.  
演出结束之后并没有安可，纵使观众们千呼万唤乐队也没有再出来，这让久久不散去的人群里多了些不满的声音。然后别的人走上了舞台，对着话筒说演出已经结束，请从两侧离开 ，注意秩序之类的。柯蒂斯听见嘘声此起彼落，但人们好歹认命似的开始散去了。他稍稍掀起布帘，看见黛比的红鞋跟着人群走向了左侧的出口，他急忙从舞台下面钻出来跟着跑了出去。  
黛比刚在厕所里解决掉了另一半可卡因，她看起来心情很好，她挽着丹尼的手臂笑着往外走，大声说她有多喜欢这个乐队和刚听过的那些歌，像在对整个世界宣布这个消息似的，她说这一切都很好特别好她特别爱丹尼她愿意和他一起这样快乐一辈子她说她爱他爱这样爱他爱丹尼爱这样的生活。  
柯蒂斯能听到她的声音但总是有人在前面挡住他，他想追上黛比和丹尼但始终差着半条街的距离。  
柯蒂斯知道再过一个街口就是地铁站了，他想在黛比和丹尼过马路前追上他们。  
黛比和丹尼停在红绿灯前，绵绵细雨还在下，在路灯下看起来像一层闪光的雾。  
黛比在路灯下吻了丹尼，她的口红留在丹尼唇上，她说。  
“我真的爱这样的生活。”  
柯蒂斯觉得如果自己再跑快一些可能赶得上。  
“我真的爱——”  
黛比被一辆嚎叫地灰狗巴士推出去半条街的距离。  
这下柯蒂斯离黛比更远了。  
柯蒂斯看见丹尼冲了过去，看见侧翻的灰狗巴士下面漏出一条穿着红鞋的腿。  
原来是这样。  
柯蒂斯想。  
是灰狗巴士，他想。  
他也不知道为什么自己会那么想，毕竟他是想要救她的，但他现在满脑子只剩下了灰狗巴士，原来是灰狗巴士把黛比撞了老远。  
他知道丹尼短时间内不会回家，柯蒂斯想，他有足够的时间赶回家里躺进被窝。  
第二天丹尼把他从被窝里叫起来，红着眼眶告诉他那个坏消息的时候，柯蒂斯发现自己连假装的眼泪都挤不出来。


End file.
